Wings
by ShadowoftheSunLord
Summary: An Outcast girl and a hardened angel in HIGH SCHOOL, with all the drama to boot. PitxSheik plus more NOT A YOAI!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: for those of you who know me, I'm sorry that it's been a while. I was cruising around when I realized that there are very few non-gay Pit fanfics, so my messiah complex took it upon me to write one. Please note that in this fic sheik is female (that's my story and im sticking to it), so don't bitch at me about yaoi. Thank you. (Note: multiple crossovers)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All games are property of the companies that make them.

* * *

Ch 1.

They had given Pit a choice: spend six years in jail for murder three with a deadly weapon, or finish senior year of high school at Gameon High under probation. He would have chosen jail; anything not to stay in school but his mother would have cracked, seeing how she already was in a downward spiral. Therefore, he rode his motorcycle to the parking lot at Gameon, ready to start another 180 days of hell.

He had spotted Isaac getting out of his car. Isaac and he were best friends; they were in the same gang as kids. Isaac noticed Pit and he smiled, "Archangel! I didn't expect to see you back in school." He offered Pit a cigarette but he turned it down; it was not a good idea while on probation.

"Same to you, Vale. Probation?"

Isaac grinned "Possession and aggravated assault. I like it here though, plenty of hot bitches!"

Isaac was always the womanizer of the two, and was very successful.

"Well, here goes nothing."

***

"Link!" the muscular blue haired senior yelled to his best friend. Link looked up through his beach blond hair to see Ike yelling at him from down the hall.

"Son of a bitch, Ike! Where were you the whole summer?" Link ran up to embrace his friend.

"Been with my dad in Altea all vacation. He has a fucking castle, for Christ's sake! I don't get why he won't pay child support…"

Link grunted in pain at his friends' handshake. "Whoa, Ike! You been workin out!"

"Yeah, I trained with my dads honor guard. Speaking of my dad, he made me ambassador here, making me a foreign dignitary. You know what that means?"

"Diplomatic Immunity!" They shouted. That meant easier beer runs.

"Don't let us keep you boys from your man lovin'"

Samus and Zelda had just walked in, looking gorgeous as ever. Zalda ran over to make out with Link; they had been the schools most popular couple since sophomore year, and even though she had dyed her hair brunette, she was amazing as ever.

Samus tossed back her blond locks to look Ike over. "Hey hot stuff, is that a broadsword in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

Ike grinned nastily and hugged her tight "Happy as always, Sammy."

"Aw, get a room buttpals!" yelled Ike's younger brother, Marth.

"You're the buttpal, megafag!"

Marth twitched in anger, "I'm not gay just because I've less success with women than you, Link!"

"Speaking of such, where's your life partner Roy?"

"Aw, Fuck you! Ike, back me up here!"

Ike grinned. "Sorry, not after I found that sex toy in your room."

Now it was Marths' turn to laugh, "We all know that was Sams'"

Everyone let out a shocked giggle and Ike got defensive. "Why are you bringing her into this?"

"Well, she has to be satisfied some way and God knows you're not giving her any!"

Samus proceeded to put Marth in a headlock that would have killed a grown tiger, when Lyn came to his rescue.

"Hey, don't hurt him!"

Lyndis was Roys' sister and a supernerd to boot. She was a year ahead of her brother and a guaranteed shoo-in for valedictorian; she had already received job offers from the UNSC. The others of the group tolerated her because it was no secret she liked Marth, and someone had to do their term papers for them.

Marth had emerged from the headlock, gasping for air and nodding thanks.

"Did you hear?" Lyn said to no one in particular, "There's a new kid who supposedly dropped out and re enrolled. They sent him hear because he did time; he's supposed to be badass."

"Humph, Posers" Link muttered.

The doors then swung opened and the new kid entered. He was wearing a leather jacked and tee shirt, with sunglasses out of the seventies. His auburn hair rustled as he walked; never speaking or making eye contact with anyone. Everyone stopped to stare and mutter.

"So that's him."

"They say he killed some guy."

"Who cares, he's hot!"

Pit walked over to the group of friends "Any of you know where first hour history is?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Link sneered.

"Ignore him", Zelda snapped "Its down the hall, room 126"

"Thanks"

Ike stopped him "Is that your bike out front?" gesturing to Pits motorcycle.

"Yeah."

"Whats the engine on her?"

"300 cc" Pit replied

"Nice. Do you have a cold air return?"

"Not yet"

"It's a must. Gets an extra 10 horsepower. I can sell you one for a hundred."

"I'll keep it in mind" He walked off to class.

Like shot his friend a piercing look.

"What? Anyone who knows cycles like that is fine by me!"

* * *

I am sorry for this chapter being so bad; I just needed to introduce characters and set a base.

Note: in the part where Ike and Pit speak moto-jargon, please review or pm me if was incorrect on the cold air thingy. More soon ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep until I finished this chapter.

Ch 2

The bell rang for the start of first period and the group went their separate ways. Link and Lyn discovered, to his agitation, that they both had history first with the new kid. They walked down the hall, Link still muttering under his breath about how he didn't like the new kid. They took their seats as far away from him and waited for the instructor.

"Hello class," the teacher said. "I'm Professor Emmerich and this is--"

"You have got to be kidding me! This guy is definitely gay."

The entire class roared with laughter at Links remark. Just as the professors' rage was about to boil over, the strange kid in front countered his remark.

"It takes one to know one."

The laughs turned to 'Oooh's as Link stood up, irritated.

"Hey punk! You got something to--"

"Mr. Hylia!" Emmerich yelled at last, "I will NOT have you disrupting my class! NOW SIT DOWN!"

Links face turned red as he sat down in shame.

Emmerich cleared his throat and continued "Now, for the attendance." He started to read off names. "Pitarus Archangel?"

The students quietly murmured. Gameon was a close-knit school; almost everyone knew each other, and this name was unfamiliar. Just then, the stranger in the front row raised his hand "That's me, but lets keep at 'Pit', bro?"

Emmerich looked annoyed at being called 'bro', but continued on. The rest of the class was uneventful, and in no time was over. As he was leaving, Link couldn't resist agitating Pit.

"What kind of name is Pitarus?" he said, snickering.

Pit, unfazed countered again "Yeah, what about Link?"

Pit ignored the pissed off teen and turned is attention to Lyn, the gears turning in his head. Removing his glasses, he gazed at her with his copper eyes, a look that would make the virgin goddess Artimis swoon. "Hey, what's a sweet girl like you doing with a jackass like him?"

Lyn naturally had a tough time talking to boys; she would always stutter when conversing with Marth, and she could barley get out a sentence when talking to Link or Ike. However, this stranger with the eyes like copper, all she could say was 'eeehhh…'. Pit put his glasses back on and became all business again. "Anyways, I have Auto shop with Mr. Strife; care to tell me where that is?"

Lyn, still blushing all kinds of red, managed to point the way to the class.

Link spoke up, "Don't think I've forgotten that you made me look bad in history, I should kick your ass!"

Pit threw his head back and laughed "I'm gonna let that go, because you don't know me well enough. If you did, the thought never would have crossed you!"

Link forgot about the kids' record and decided he had enough. He took a mighty swing at Pit's head; but it was over before it had started. In the blink of an eye, Pit had moved to put Link in a half nelson and a hand on his chest. Link felt cold metal through his shirt and froze in terror.

"You heard rumors about me?" He seethed. "Well they're all true. I killed a guy, and I will NOT hesitate to do it again!" He released Link and stoically walked away.

Auto class was unimportant; he had already known most of this stuff at age ten. It did give him to talk with the blue haired kid who seemed so interested in his bike. He showed him how to put a cold air return on his motorcycle as they talked about the clique of friends.

"Well, I take it you've met Lyn and Link."

Ike winced as Pit explained his run-in with Link.

"He will never let that go, now that you messed with his head."

"So, is that blond you were with your girlfriend?" Pit asked.

Ike laughed sadly. "No, Samus and I are just friends; you really do need to meet her."

Pit sighed. "Dude, I only just met you, but grow a pair and ask her out!"

Ike quickly changed the topic. "I heard about that moment with you and Lyn; funny as all hell, but don't go after her. She set her sights on my kid brother, though he doesn't know it yet. The last thing we need is another bad-boy-meets-good-girl Grease moment. (AN: all fanfics about high school need to poke fun at Grease.)

Pit laughed as he recalled the moment. "I'll keep my distance, but you need to worry about Isaac Vale."

As he was about to go into detail, the bell rang.

"Didn't catch your name?"

"Pit"

"Ike"

The two shook hands as they went their separate ways.

Pit departed to his next class; English. He had discovered that the blond one, Samus, was in his class; flirting with her was his dear best friend, Isaac.

Pit moved in next to them. "Back off, Isaac; she's already taken."

Isaac shirked away, mumbling about how the good ones are always taken or not into men.

Samus, relieved at Isaac leaving, struck up a conversation with her savior. "Hey, you're the new kid from this morning! I'm Samus."

Pit kissed her outstretched hand. "Pit. Charmed, I'm sure."

She broke out in a crazy grin. "Whoa there James Bond! You are worse flirt than that kid Isaac! Anyways, welcome to Gameon, the low point of the civilized world."

The instructor, a ravaged one-eyed man, entered in.

Samus leaned over to explain. "That's Snake; he might have a real name, but we call him by his black-opps one. Did you know he and Emerich were in the same unit? Apperently, they averted some robo-apocalypse..."

Pit stared her down to indicate she was rambling.

"Sorry! Anyway, he's a good guy, as long as you don't talk shit about Pearl Jam."

As Snake's back was to the class, a fire-headed kid in the front row stood up and whipped a knife at his head. Pit would have shouted something, but the teacher caught it between his fingers, without turning around.

"Really, Roy; after all these years, you still think you can hit me?"

The red head smiled. "Sorry Snake, but you know I need that A+."

"You could just work for it." Snake rebutted.

"What's the fun in that?"

Samus explained to a confused Pit that four years ago, Snake had challenged their graduating class to hit him. Anyone who succeeded would get an automatic 100% in his class. All have tried, and all failed; but some like Roy never give up.

Pit grinned devilishly and stood up. "Hey professor!"

Snake looked at him quizzically.

"Let me take a shot."

The students murmured and some snickered.

"What are you doing?!" Samus hissed.

Snake sighed. "You must be Pitarus. I assume you know the tradition. Have at me."

Pit circled the teacher, like a hunter stalking its prey. Snake eventually got bored and threw a lightning fast chop. Pit blocked and countered with a sweep kick that snake immediately dodged. The professor let loose a series of kicks and punches, which he sidestepped. Pit threw a feint and reached inside his jacket. As Snake came for another strike, Pit slashed out. Snake immediately stopped, and looked down at his arm. There was a deep cut on his arm, bleeding down.

The entire class was in shock: this kid had beat Snake! Then they all started chanting "Pitarus! Pitarus! Pitarus!"

The professor stared clapping, and then laughed. "That was amazing! You did it, you got the A+, and you can leave now."

Pit went back to his desk, getting a high-five from Isaac and a hug from Samus. "I think I'll stay; I want to see what you can teach me."

Snake grinned. He then started class, reading off attendance. Pit had recognized most of the names from his previous classes, but one stood out.

"Natalie Sheikah...sorry; Sheik?"

A girl he had never seen raised her hand from the back of the class; she did not look up from the manga she was reading.

She was wearing jeans and a shirt with an eye symbol. Her arms appeared to be bandaged up, as if she was in an accident of some sort.

"Who's she?" he whispered to Samus.

"Sheik; she's been kinda an outcast for the past 12 years."

"So you guys are really harsh on outsiders?"

"It's not like we're mean to her. I tried to be her friend in seventh grade, but she said I was a slut, so I punched her."

"I see..."

"She is just really...dark."

Pit wanted to inquire more, but the bell for lunch rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Pit invited himself to sit down at a table with the four friends; things were still tense between him and Link, so he avoided talking with him. Lyn, his number-one fan girl, kept asking him what prison was like. At first, he refused, but soon the rest joined in pressuring him to tell.

"Well, the last time I was incarcerated, I was fifteen. I got into a fight with some thugs who were trying to steal my bike; one got away, but I sliced the others throat open. Two days later, the cops came for me, SWAT team and everything. The judge convicted me instantly, saying my actions were 'above the necessary force needed in the situation.' To answer your question, prison life sucked. I was considered too unstable to play nice with the other prisoners, so my two-year sentence was spent locked up in solitary. Man, that straitjacket itched."

"Straitjacket?", Enquired Lyn, "Did they think you were suicidal?"

Pit laughed. "You misunderstand; the jacket was not for my protection, it was for theirs."

Link muttered under his breath about posers.

"I think you just play hard ass; can you back it up?"

They turned to see where the voice came from; it was the bandaged girl from English class, sitting at the next table reading. Samus sneered at her.

"Bitch; why don't you mind your own business and shut the—"

Pit cut her off. "No; I want to hear this." He walked over to the girl and got right in her face; she didn't even blink. Pit noticed the bandages proceeded up her face to her nose.

"Natalie; right? What gives you the idea I'm not who I say I am?"

She looked up and _might_ have smiled. "I just think you act the hard criminal, but really you're just some outcast trying to play cool."

"And that's not you?"

"No; I don't act what I'm not."

Pit grinned at her defiance. "I tell you, girlie, I don't lie about my life; how can I prove myself, as if I needed to?"

She stood up and looked him in the eye. "Fight me."

For a moment, everything was silent; people were dragging their friends over in excitement. It looked like he would punch her, but turned away. "No." A chorus of groans struck up.

"You won't fight me; what's you excuse, that I'm a girl?"

He faced her again. "No, I'm not sexist; I don't see men and women, I see those who don't piss me off and those who do."

"Then why won't you face me?"

"You're injured; I want a fair fight."

She looked hurt and he could see the fierceness in her eyes. "These bandages cover up wounds long past; now fight!"

She charged him with lithe speed; he grabbed her arm and flipped her backwards. Cheering started as she crashed to the ground; she was obviously not liked among her peers. "Just leave; I don't wanna leave new scars."

She sprung up and delivered a crashing kick to the side of his head! Pit stumbled back a few paces and tossed of his cracked sunglasses. All was silent; Natalie had just hit a convicted murderer, what would happen? Pit looked at her, grinned, and shot a swift uppercut that sent her sprawling. The crowd cheered; this would be one hell of a fight! Natalie got up; blood already soaking through her mouth bandages; they went at each other like hounds, fists flying and heads smashing. He managed to grab her and smash her head through a display case; she wiped the blood out of her eyes, feinted, and shot a straight punch to his nose.

However, all fell silent as the noticed what was wrong about his bleeding nose; the blood was _gold_! Pit realized it in shock; then tossed off his leather jacket and roared inhumanly. Everyone gasped; up until now, they had assumed he was very broad shouldered. Now, they realized his jacked was so big to accommodate his…_wings._ Protruding from his shoulder blades were white, angelic wings that stretched out a good twelve feet wingspan. Even Natalie was in awe. "You're…not human!"

Pit took the opportunity to get on his hands and deliver a snap kick to her jaw; everyone could actually hear the bones break.

"But _you_ are!"

She recoiled from the pain and produced six throwing knives. Spitting blood: "Smoke 'em if you got 'em!"

She tossed them one after another at Pit; he managed to deflect two with his wings, four glanced across his chest, spilling more gold blood. He then pulled out two pieces of metal that he had used twice today. The blades were ornate; gold metal with blue designs running up them, one still had the blood from when he got Snake earlier. He rushed her with godlike speed and slashed an 'x' shape across her chest. She screamed and crumpled to the ground; Pit stood over her, gold blood trickling down his face and chest.

"Do it *ack*, finish me if you've got the balls!" She challenged, speaking trough a broken jaw. He connected the two blades; they magically bonded to form a bow. He pulled back the string; an arrow formed, and released it into her shoulder. She whimpered as it punched through bone and sinew to pin her to the floor. "Do not test me again: I am this and more!"

He began to feel dizzy and fell to the floor; Ike and Lyn rushed over to keep him coherent. Vision fading, he turned over to see Natalie; she was not moving, the shimmering arrow protruding from her shoulder. _Gods, don't let her die_, his last thoughts before slipping into blackness. _I think I love her!_

_____________________________________________________

O.o whoa; he beats a girl within an inch of her life then falls in love with her? You ain't gonna find romance as twisted as this anywhere. Keep reading; I write this shit and it even surprises me!


End file.
